I promise you
by babii.fangs
Summary: Akina, who is she? Tasuki's old friend...or new enemy?
1. A memory, too long ago

I do not own Fushigi yuugi becoz...i'm not Yu Watase (altho sometimes i wish i was..) buhh i do own my own situation and my owncharacters.  
okaais, well...enjoy my 1st story...

**Chapter 1: A memory, too long ago**

"It's been two years, eh?" Tasuki asked as he closed his eyes and let the memories run freely into to his mind, "I wonder how Tama and Miaka are now."

"I hear time goes faster in Miaka's world, no da," Chichiri replied as he stretched his arms into the air and gazed at the clouds above, "They've probably had a child by now."

Tasuki sighed and remembered the time when the feelings he had for Miaka went loose, and he tried to seduce her when she was drunk. He can't help but think that maybe some of those feelings were real, just trapped deep inside his heart. Was she really just like a sister to him?

_Yes of course she is, you nut_, he forced himself to believe. He began to remember all the adventures they had. His face seemed to be lost in a daze.

"Tasuki? You're drooling…?" Chichiri asked when he saw the lost expression on Tasuki's face, "You thinking about Miaka, no da?"

Tasuki turned a bright red and sat up. He turned away, hoping that Chichiri did not see him blush. Why did Chichiri suggest Miaka? Was it that easy to read Tasuki's thoughts?

"T'little kid? No!" he replied to Chichiri, "She's just like one of m'sisters, and besides I dun like women, remember?"

A smile played at Chichiri's lips and with a wave of his staff, he transformed into a silver-haired beauty. His eyes became green and cat-like and his lips were gently tinted a rosy pink. He had on a beautiful red robe that was decorated with lotus embroiderments.

"So, hmmm? You'll find someone as pretty as me someday to be your wifey," Chichiri said in a cute and high-pitched, female's voice, "Ahhh, my magic comes in handy sometimes, no da?"

"Ya know, that look might make ya more popular" Tasuki joked, as he patted Chichiri on the back, "To dirty old men who can't find themselves someone to put up with their…needs."

Chichiri's words made his mind wander. Will he ever find someone? Is there anyone who could complete him in this life? Recently, he had been feeling very alone. Sure, his friends were always with him, but it was odd. Sometimes, even in a crowd of friends, he felt as though he wasn't really there. It was like he was just an observer. Tasuki could see himself laugh and talk but he couldn't always feel it. It scared him when these things happen.

He gave a hearty grin and hugged Chichiri, who has now transformed back to his usual chibi-self.

_He knows exactly how to cheer me up,_ Tasuki thought, _Chichiri, my mate, it's times like these when I need you most…_

Tasuki tightened his arms around Chichiri. He could feel the warmth of Chichiri and it was reassuring in a way. He knew that at Chichiri would be his friend for many years to come.

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

Chichiri froze, something was wrong. Tasuki's arms had suddenly dropped and his eyes were transfixed on something. Chichiri followed his gaze and saw an unfamiliar- looking girl staring at them. She was beautiful, yet somewhat sad in a way.

Her shiny, black hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail, some strands flying freely with the wind. Her eyes were a deep violet, and they seemed to look straight at Tasuki. They were searching for something, deep within him. She stood with a sword hanging from her side.

There was a small smirk on her blossom pink lips. Her eyes glinted with excitement as she stepped closer towards the two seishis.

"Tasuki?" she asked in a stern, calm voice, as she advanced towards them even closer, until they were face to face, "You must be Chichiri then."

She glanced at Chichiri for a split-second and then her hypnotic gaze returned to Tasuki.

Tasuki stepped back and demanded to know who she was. He felt an uncanny longing. It was like he knew her from somewhere, sometime. A memory buried too deep so in his heart that he can't even reach.

"Me? My name is Izanami, Izanami Akina." she answered, as she pulled out her sword, "I'm here to take your life."

Wel, then how was that? I'm soree for any gramatically or spelling errors and I hoped you could understand it...

Oooo please R&R...

ok...cyyaas!


	2. An old friend

_Recap: tasuki stepped back and demanded to know who she was. He felt an uncanny longing. It was he knew her from somewhere, sometime. A memory buried too deep in his heart that he can't even reach. _

_ "Me? My name is Izanami, Izanami Akina." she answered, as she pulled out her sword, "I'm here to take your life." _

**Chapter two - My old friend**

Akina raised the sword above her head and with one quick blow, aimed at Tasuki's head.

"Shit!"

Quickly he pulled out his tessen and dodged. But, Akina wasn't going to give up that easily.

Immediately she followed his moves and slashed her sword over and over again.

"Lady! What's ya problem!"

Akina paid no attention to his cursing and swearing as he jumped around out of her way. She was actually amused.

"Are you scared?" she screamed as she leapt at him with her sword out, "Come on, attack me!"

Tasuki, jumped out of the way of her sword again. He was just about angry enough to use his tessen on her but he did not want to hurt her. Yet.

He needed to get to the bottom of this. With one quick jump, he held her by the arm tightly so that she could not break free.

Then he tied her up and dragged her against a tree.

"Why are you friggin' tryna kill me?" he screamed, searching her eyes for answers, "You should know you dun have all t' friggin' skills yet."

"Why am I trying to kill you?" Akina repeated mockingly, "You should know…"

"That's a load of shit! I don't, so tell me! Dammit!"

"Daaa…Tasuki use too many bad words, na no da…"

"Chichiri…"

Tasuki turned and looked at the SD Chichiri. Akina seized the chance and tried to bust out of the ropes, but they were too tightly wrapped around her body. She felt them scratch her arms and legs as she struggled to break them.

"Eh..? Watcha doing? If ya keep doin' that, you'll bleed!"

Tasuki rushed to her side and tried to hold her still. The strange girl looked down suddenly, her head into her lap. Without realising, he caressed her chin and he lifted her face up. Her face was wet with tears.

She looked so …miserable.

_Oh God, I swear she looks familiar…_

"Umm..Chichiri..? I'd like it if ya went home. I wanna talk to this girl alone.."

"Well then, …bye Tasuki," he cried out, his masked face still twisted into a cheery, perfect grin, "Don't hurt her, no da?"

Within an eyewink, he disappeared into his bamboo hat. For a moment, Tasuki sat quietly and stared at Akina. He studied every feature of her face, he could see each her eyelashes, dampened by tears. He was almost certain he had seen her before, like a piece of his childhood that has been locked away deep in his soul. Suddenly, he remembered.

"Was your name Akako?" he asked her abruptly, "M'old friend, Akako?"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at him, her eyes shooting daggers, "I'm Akina now!"

"What..?"

"I told you before! My name is Akina!"

"No…Akako…"

Tasuki knew it was her; Akako, his old childhood friend. They had been friends since they were three years old. Tasuki remembered those pleasant days, when he went to her house and played with her. They were such good friends….but it ended. Their friendship ended unwillingly.

"Here, let me help ya," Tasuki said softly, as he began to untie her.

As the rope fell down around her body, Akina quickly stood up and with one last failing attempt to kill Tasuki, she left.

Tasuki smiled, one of his fangs showing just above his bottom lip. She was still as stubborn and quick like she was when they were children.

Reality hit him again as he left the old memories and reburied them into his heart. Akako, no, Akina, was trying to kill him.

Why? Is Tasuki really danger?

Well, that's it from me for now! Cyaas!


	3. Broken and Forgotten

Disclaimer x 2 : ehh...due to my own stupidity...i seem to have forgotten to put a disclaimer for chapter two...so i would now like to disclaim for chapter two and three. okaii, i do not own fushigi yuugi (that means not Tasuki either 'wails') buhh i do own akina/akako nad this situation...

_well, chapter three is actually in two sections...the first is really short and is mostly there for laughs (i hope it is...), and the second is the more serious one, where the story actually moves forward... enjoy! _

**Chapter three -****Broken and forgotten **

_Nooo…never….Akako! Please! _

Tasuki twisted and turned during his sleep. His hair was soaked with sweat and his hands gripped his tessen tightly. Suddenly with a sudden whip of his arm, he yelled out "Rekka Shinen!"

His eyes flew open, awoke from the horrible dream. He turned around and remembered the surroundings.

_Ah, no…another one. I've been havin' the same dream t'past two days since that ambush._

Suddenly, he heard something move in the dark.

_Oh no….where's my tessen?_

In the moonlight, he could just perceive a puff of smoke rising from a dark figure. Tasuki slowly moved towards the intruder, not making a single noise.

"Who are you?" Tasuki screamed suddenly, "Rekka Shin-"

"Noooo!" the toasted by-passer cried out, "It's me! Kouji! Your bed mate, remember?"

Tasuki, wide-eyed dropped his tessen in disbelief. Quickly, he helped his friend sit down on the bed.

"What happened?" Tasuki asked as he aided Kouji and his wounds, "Ya practically toasted! Ha!"

"You did it!" Kouji blamed Tasuki, "I heard you screaming in your sleep, so I came over to check things out, and the next thing I knew you blasted me with your fire!"

"Uh…I did..?"

"Yes you did!...my face hurts and it's all black."

"Heh, don't worry, that…ummm…colour looks good on you…"

"Why'd you tried to kill me any way? Nightmare?"

Tasuki looked down at his tessen and images from his dream returned to him. He shuddered.

"Bad dream? Eh?" Kouji teased, "Don't worry fang-boy, Kouji-sensei's here."

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what, fang boy?"

"That! Ya bastard! And it was not a nightmare either!"

Tasuki's face scrunched in disgust, whilst his cheeks turned the colour of his hair. He knew he had to deny it, or else he was never going to live it down. Kouji would use it to tease him for years to come.

"Cha! Bad dreams?" Tasuki exclaimed dramatically, "No, no it was just…."

Tasuki began to mumble and stutter. He was not good at making excuses. Kouji laughed hysterically and tumbled on the floor.

"Stop it! Or else…" Tasuki yelled out whilst Kouji was crying of laughter, "That's it ya asked for it - Rekka Shinen!"

* * *

_Chichiri...he's not here yet..._

Tasuki was supposed to go see Chichiri but he had woken too early and so decided to take a stroll. Just to think things over and make sense of it all. He walked over to a tree and remembered those dreams.

Akina's face was in his dreams, haunting him. The fury, the …sadness. It was complete hatred.

He was making his way to the hilltop when, something sharp poked him in the back of his neck.

"You think I would give up that easily?"

Tasuki slowly turned around and there stood Akina, her face twisted with fury.

"What cha doing, Akina?"

"What do you think? Taking my vengeance, of course. It'll be all over soon. Don't worry."

Akina began to inch the sword closer to his neck. Was she really going to…?

"Look! It's Nakago doing a striptease!"

Akina spun around quickly, then realised her mistake. Tasuki had already grabbed her sword and held her tightly. Akina tried to break free but it was no use.

Tasuki hardly even winced when she sunk her teeth into his forearm.

"Okay, bite all you want….but you will have to tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

Her eyes glared at him, they were like the deepest pits of hell, burning through him. He looked away.

_Why…?_

They were such good mates when they were younger. He remembered how they used to go to the river to catch fish. Such happy days. She was always the stronger one of the two, the more out-spoken one. They were several older kids in the village that used to pick on Tasuki because of his fangs. Akina always stood by him and she was the one who told off those bullies. Tasuki looked down when he remembered the day he left. They were never in touch again. He did not really want to leave, but he had to…

Tasuki escaped from those harsher memories and stared at the sky. It was becoming a red-orange. The sun was slowly setting beneath the horizon. The moon was just visible under the blanket of clouds.

"Tell me…please" Tasuki asked again, his voice softer now.

Looking into her own heart, she knew she had lost to the battle that had yet had the chance to begin.

Tasuki felt Akina stop struggling in his arms. He pulled her gently over to the tree. There they sat and Tasuki looked at her.

"You know why I want to kill you," Akina said, when she noticed his eyes examining her, "And, I lost. So kill me if you want."

"Why would I …" Tasuki replied, truly dumbfounded, "Don't ya remember me? It's Tasuki, you're friend."

"You're not my friend!" Akina screamed angrily, "You left me…"

Just then Tasuki noticed the shiny tear rolling down her cheeks. She looked so sad. Was this the same person who had tried to kill him several days ago?

"What? I dunno what…." Tasuki stuttered.

"Don't you remember? The day you left to become a 'man'? How you never returned?" Akina said breathlessly as she stared deep into Tasuki's eyes, "You made a promise and you broke it…"

Tasuki then remembered. The memories from before cam rushing back. Everything was suddenly so clear. The promise…how could he have forgotten?

there we go! the end of chapter three! hope ya liked it...

bye for now! ooo... and thankyou to all those who have reviewed! love ya!


	4. Promises of the past

Disclaimer: (Yay i remembered this time!) This is painful to admit...buhh i do not own akina/akako! i finallys own someone...

_Recap: (im sorii i forgot to put in a recap for the previous chappie..) Tasuki then remembered. The memories from before cam rushing back. Everything was suddenly so clear. The promise…how could he have forgotten?_

**Chapter four: Promises of the past**

He remembered that day just like yesterday. He had woken up really early that morning to go and meet Akina. He was fourteen back then and Akina was twelve. Akina had told him to go to the river. The usual place where they play.

_That's it, I'ma tell her today…_

When he arrived, Akina was already waiting there. When she heard him approach, she looked up and smiled at him. Tasuki recalled her sweet smile. She looked so happy back then. So innocent and carefree. What happened?

Then, as he recalled, he broke the news to her.

"Akina! Guess what?" he remembered saying, "I'm gunna go, run away!"

She looked at him in disbelief. She looked hope-broken.

"Run away…?"

"Yup! Then my sisters won't be able to pick on me anymore! I'll be a real man!"

"Are you going to come back?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'll miss you…"

"Yup, I'll come back soon...," He said.

"I really like you…"

Tasuki remembered the sincerity in her eyes. they sparkled and shoe when the tears shed from her eyes. Tasuki hugged her quickly and wiped her face dry.

"I like you too! When I come back, I marry you! Promise!"

Tasuki had meant it. It really felt like it came straight from the heart. She had been the first girl, ever, to treat him like the person he is. She made him feel special...needed in a way.

And with that he ran off, leaving Akina standing there smiling and crying at the same time.

Tasuki felt his cheeks become hot. Their childhood promise. He broke it. When he became a part of the Mt Leikaku bandits, he just couldn't remember and had no opportunity to come back and visit her. Time had just gone by so quickly.

"You never came back!" Akina cried in between sobs, as she began to hit Tasuki with her fists. Tasuki held her suddenly and Akina's body fell limp.

She couldn't hide the fact that she still loved him. Hoping time would stop for them; Tasuki held her within his chest and shared her warmth. It seemed like forever.

Slowly, Akina parted from Tasuki.

"You left me and never came back. I was forced to…." Akina began, "I had to marry someone else."

She looked away from him. She couldn't bear to think of the past again. Tasuki had caused her so much grief.

"I didn't want to, I told my family I had to wait for you. But…they said you won't come back…" Akina continued, more calmly now, like telling a story she once knew, "I ran away, and I was…taken by the other bandits in the next village; the Mt Akua bandits. They … treated me like a servant…but in return they taught me things I never knew. They told me that, even as a girl, I could take my vengeance…on you. They showed me how to use a sword, how to fight, how to fend for myself. I was stronger; my hope of killing you became my strength. It was the only thing I had left. Why did you not come back?"

Tasuki looked at her, wiping away a tear that had found its way down his cheeks. Mt Akua bandits...he heard that name before. They were the same bandits that he encountered when he first left home. They were the ones who had stripped hi of his clohes and possessions.

"I was a Suzaku no seichi, I was needed…" he answered, the only excuse he could grasp at, "I just…I couldn't…"

He knew no reason was good enough for all the things Akina had gone through. He looked up at the darkened sky. Several stars had come out to light up the night.

Akina was kneeling, hugging her knees tightly. Once again in Tasuki's eyes, he could see the little innocent Akako from before. She looked so lost, like a puppy that had been thrown out in the streets.

He began to reach out to hug Akina again but froze.

Shadows were lurking and spying on them behind the trees.

As Tasuki called out to them, the shadows leapt out and grabbed Akina.

_Ahaha...there we go...chapter four _

_Sorries for he cliffy..._

_Hugs and kisses fo those who have been following my story and reviewed. LOVE YOU!_


	5. Decisions and changes of heart

Disclaimer:Yes the horrible truth of it all...i still dont own fishigi yuugi...

ahhh it's been a while eh? little busy with skool and stuff...- -;; buh i finally managed to do chappie five..

Recap: _Shadows were lurking and spying on them behind the trees. _

_As Tasuki called out to them, the shadows leapt out and grabbed Akina._

**Chapter five - Decisions and changes of heart**

"What do you think you were doing!"

"Yeah, bitch! Don't forget that bastard is the enemy!"

Two men were towering over Akina. One of them was masked and the other had long black hair. They both wore dark, dirty-looking trench coats over black pants.

They were in the ruins of an old temple. It was very dark and the only source of light came from the full moon. The old, decaying tables were covered with cobwebs and occasionally, there were several mice scattering their way across the room.

"What were you doing, hugging him!" the masked one asked, as his out-stretched hand slapped Akina's face.

Akina was thrown on the floor, where she sat, with her hand over the new bruise.

"He…Tasuki…was a seishi! He didn't mean to leave me…"

The two bandits glanced at each other and slowly a smirk formed on their lips.

"So, you found out..." the black-haired one said cautiously.

Akina froze. She felt icy cold suddenly and shivers ran through her spine.

_They knew…they tricked me! _

"Yeah, so he was a seishi. That doesn't make no difference to the fact that he left you, now does it?" one of them asked mockingly.

Akina looked down, trembling from the pain on her face and also from anger.

_No, he still cares for me. I know he does..._

"C'mon bitch, tell me you hate him! Make him pay!" the masked one demanded, kneeling down to her and grasping on the collar of her top.

"NO!" Akina yelled suddenly, pushing him out of the way. Immediately, she gave a hard kick and pulled out her sword.

The other man quickly dashed towards her and tried to knock the sword out of her hand. He swerved his fist, aiming at her face. She dodged, and quickly slashed her sword and suddenly collapsed.

The long-haired man stood up and grinned. He had attacked her from behind: one hard whack into her shoulder. That had knocked her out. They carried her to a small room and threw her inside.

"So? What now, Yukio?" the long-haired bandit asked.

"We'll have to see, Jiro. We need her awake first," his companion replied.

They looked at the unconscious Akina once again and closed the door. There was a small clink as the chains of the lock fell into place.

Akina stirred at the sudden noise of the chains. She forced herself up, her arms the giving support to her body. She looked around at her prison, a solemn expression surfacing her face.

As she tried to gain balance on her feet, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She cried out in agony and collapsed once again on the floor.

_No, I must….I need to go to Tasuki… _

Slowly, very carefully, she hoisted herself upright again and reached towards the door. She banged her fists at it, trying to get the bandits' attention.

"Let me out! Now!"

She paused and began to let her mind wander. Why had they lied to her? Why did they want Tasuki dead?

There was a screaming silence in the room as the probing questions drowned her mind.

"You awake now?" Jiro asked as he slammed the door open.

Akina looked up at him, her eyes red with anger. She stood up and looked at both of them, as though probing them for answers.

It was Yukio who spoke first. He knew what she wanted and had no reason to keep the truth from her.

"Yes, we knew about him being a seishi. And we also know that he has The Tessen," he said, as his voice gradually became louder.

_So this is why they used me to kill Tasuki…_

"Yeah, but even though we tricked you, don't you forget who taught you stuff and who was the one to abandon you," Jiro continued as he noticed the rising anger on Akina's face, "You just think bout that here, we'll be back later."

They closed the door behind them and Akina was once again lost in the darkness.

She sighed and tried to make sense of everything. She sat still for a few moments and suddenly it was all clear.

She stood up and went to the door. She knows what she must do now.

_It's the only way…_

the end of chapter five... hope ya liked it

bye for now..


End file.
